


Unpossibly Loveless

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Unpossibly Loveless (SW AU) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embedded Video, F/M, Romance, dormekin, sobiwan, some death of some heros, video series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Star Wars AU with all couples, who could be, but never existed.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Because some characters looks nice with each other, but somehow they never met or died or lived in different eras. Also alternate romance is made for main heroes, but what with other also interesting characters hidden in the background? Here are my video series about them :)

  



	2. Obidala and Dormé/Obi-wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obiwan was with Padme, but later fallen in love with Dormé - Padme's handmaiden, did he regret it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's one of my first music video, so it may be not so good. You can skip to next ones.  
> It was always strange for me, that there was a lot of obidala's and dormekin's vids, and some sabewan. But why no one thought about dorme/obiwan? Is there even a name for this parring?  
> Well, this is my version, hope you will enjoy it.

  
  



	3. Obi-wan and Mon Mothma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She still remembers him, but he is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This vid was made before Rouge One. Mon mothma is barely seen in Episode 3 and in episode 6, senator of republic, later the leader of rebellion, almost nothing is known of her private life, so why not she and Obiwan could get together?  
> There is obidala for obiwan/padme, could be monobi for obiwan/mon mothma ?

  
  



	4. Leia and Obiwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have seen that Han was with Leia, she even said "I love you" to him, but almost no one knows that she regretted it, because if she had another chance, she'd choose somebody else.

  
  



	5. Panaka and Rabé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know to whom Rabe was smiling in first scene with Amidala on the Nubian space ship? Now, you know.


	6. Obiwan/Beru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Beru? So why didn't they have children ?


	7. Beru/Owen Lars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Owen and Beru were together, but I think it can be connected to Unposslibly Loveless series , it is not too fancy, based on Beru/Obiwan, but it can by called as OK.


	8. Dormekin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin met a second angel and Mustafar may look diffident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Dormekin, Dorme and Anakin, Dorme is Padme's handmaid from episode 2, the only survived, what's most interesting in fanfics Dorme is described as Anakin's dark angel and rather ambitious and dangerous woman. My vid just shows a couple which love each other and there isn't anything dark.  
> Sometimes you can see Padme, but it's not her ,but Dorme.
> 
> Song is amelie theme , Amelie- Comptine D' un Autre Ete.

  
**Video 1**

**Video 2**  
  



	9. Luke and Zam Wesell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi and bounty hunter, is it possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Luke and Zam for special wish of AllendraXRai :)  
> Notice that they are my first pare in series, where black (Zam) and white (Luke) characters are in love.


	10. Padme/Owen Lars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if Beru had not been there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Anakin.


	11. Sabe/Obiwan- Sobiwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spent time with each other.


	12. Leia/Jango Fett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia met Jango on Bespin and he helped them escape, later it appears that he was recruited by rebellion some time ago, of course between two of them is a lot of arguing, but in the end they are just created for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jango and Leia could never met? Wrong !!!
> 
> I don't know where is Han, probably somewhere there, cos they had to rescue him from Jabba and Leia just fell in love with other man.


	13. Anakin/ Sola (Padme's sister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin married miss Naberrie, but nobody said that it could be Padme, so we have her sister Sola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Sola has children, but where is the husband? He was not on the dinner in E2.


	14. Padme/Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what would have happen if Han was on Tatooine in E1?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for the new couple came from AllendraXRai :)


	15. Leia & Palpatine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happen if Leia met Palpatine on Bespin? Or just met him and he noticed her talent of force (or just noticed that she is a nice looking lady)?


	16. Leia/Lando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had Leia and Lando in E5, first meet and the kiss in the hand, Lando really wanted more from Leia, and what would have happen if Leia felt something more for Lando? Han is frozen, Lando has an advantage. However, Princess still feels betrayed by his actions on Bespin. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very strange that there is so few vids with Leia/Lando, I have always thought that this alternate couple would be quiet famous.


	17. Luke/Winter (Luke/Leia?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met on Yavin and had adventures. After Bespin, Winter, seeing Luke's wounds, is reluctant to be with him. She lost her planet and friends, if she had lost Luke, she would never be able to live again. What will she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new part of my star wars alternate love series, this is about Luke and Winter (she is a childhood friend of Leia, and she looks just like her, but has silver hairs and blue eyes. She is also a spy and is described as Leia's aide. However I would call her role - Leia's decoy and a handmaiden.)
> 
> Rebella Mar - This vid is for you :)


	18. Obidala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Obidala (Padme/Obiwan) scene from E2, where Obiwan protects Senator from Naboo. 
> 
> They met in E1 and their love came. Now, Obiwan is a Jedi and Jedi are not allowed to love.


	19. Luke/Aayla Secura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Jedi meet and the love grows. For anakinspadme, for giving me great ideas for series :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anakinspadme, for giving me great ideas for series :)


	20. Padme/Lando/Biggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vol 1 - Reign Reign Theme with Padme as main hero, but it seemed to short so I made 2nd version. 
> 
>  
> 
> Vol 2 - Sad Story We have boy and girl, they fall in love, but future was not for them. So she met other boy, but will they be together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, this version had a happy ending, where Padme found new love with Biggs, but the text from song did not suit for it. So I made a sadder version, where Padme could not forget about Lando. She understood too late that Biggs could give her the same safety, which she felt with Lando. But from the other hand, I think that she just did not care if she will be alone or not. Padme loved Lando and will never be able to forget him. She only regretted that she made Biggs sad, because of her. 
> 
> Which version do you like the most?


	21. Luke/Jamillia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi comes to Naboo, meets Queen and finds new love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anakinspadme, for giving me great ideas for series :)   
> Nephlim Jedi, you asked about vid with Luke, here it is :)


	22. Obiwan/Dorme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jedi must no love", so Obiwan wants to end his relation with Dorme, Padme's handmaiden. Even if they both love each other . But with the start of Order 66, will Dorme give up on her love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This VID Is For Lady Tano :)


	23. Obi-wan/Dormé (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E2 ---- Dormé was in E1 and spent some time with Obiwan, however their love could not be. After 10 years, will he forgive her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat Gordon - this is for you :D   
> \----   
> sorry for not good music, but you must agree that the text suits the scene :D Actually, making the vid started with this melody/text, but somehow, I had much more to show and I chose different song. And Dorme/Obi looked nice with it.


	24. Typho/Dorme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typho and Dorme serve for Senator Amidala, but is there something more?


	25. Padme/Bail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme & Bail, two senators, one love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other world Leia would be their daughter ;)


	26. Maul/Amidala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strong force user was found by Darth Maul. A war for power was started. Will the love survive?


	27. Obiwan/Yané

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obiwan comes to Naboo and meets an elusive handmaiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I returned to handmaids from E1 and I wanted to explore 3-4 hidden characters and somehow started with Yane, who was in several scenes and there is any a clear close up of her, here she is with Obiwan ;) I just chose him, as he already was in E1. There was one page focused on her, called "elusive Yane", but it seems that it was deleted. Yes, Yane is elusive. With Rabe and Eirtae, I had many scenes to choose, Sache (Sofia Coppola) - I can easily find even scenes from interviews from other movies. Yane... is almost invisible and I did not find any other movies etc., where she was.


	28. Anakin/Cordé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He haven't seen her for 10 years. Is it a new beginning?


End file.
